


Toute une vie sans toi et avec lui

by Blihioma



Series: Nuits du FoF [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: 92e Edition - Harry ne vit plus dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a plus sa place. Il aurait cependant continuer à vivre avec la magie et surtout avec Teddy, son filleul, le dernier souvenir de sa famille, celui qui allait devenir son fils. Néanmoins, dans le monde moldu, il fera une rencontre qui lui promettra une avenir meilleure et heureux.





	1. Thème 1 : Enthousiasme

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort 

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus)

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Enthousiasme_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure. 

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez ! 

Bonne lecture ;) 

**°0o0°**

**_La Fin du Début_ **

**…**  

Tout le monde dansait et chantait, l’heure était à la fête ce soir-là. Dans les rues, les sorciers et sorcières sortaient pour danser et embrasser leurs voisins, heureux de les voir toujours en vie. Seuls quelques personnes restaient à l’écart de cet enthousiasme général, ceux qui pensait déjà à tous ceux qui étaient morts. Harry faisait partie de ceux-là alors qu’il pleurait au-dessus du cadavre de Remus, son dernier lien avec ses parents.

Il était seul dans la Grande Salle, ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas, il s’en fichait. Seul le corps froid du loup-garou l’importait. Remus avait toujours été quelqu’un vers qui il pouvait se tourner, sa relation n’était pas pareil à celle qu’il avait eu avec Sirius. Quand il voulait se changer les idées et rigoler, il se tournait avec son parrain, quand il avait besoin de calme ou de conseils, c’était Remus qu’il allait voir. Après la mort du premier, Harry s’était éloigné, la culpabilité étant trop lourde pour lui et il ne voulait pas subir le regard accusateur du dernier Maraudeur. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur.

Le monde était rempli de «  _si_  », surtout après une guerre avec son lot de morts. Harry les ressassait justement dans sa tête, s’imaginant mille scénarios où Remus serait en vie avec lui, à ses côtés pour l’aider à faire face au lendemain et aux jours suivants. Il ne demandait même pas que ses rêves secrets d’amour soient assouvis, il aurait pu se contenter de le savoir en vie, de pouvoir le retrouver quand il le voulait.

Après la mort de Sirius, il avait été tellement dévasté qu’il n’avait pas remarqué les sentiments qui naissaient au creux de son petit cœur estropié, des sentiments pour son ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, des sentiments pour l’ami de ses parents, des sentiments pour le seul loup-garou qu’il avait rencontré, des sentiments pour Remus Lupin qui ne lui serait jamais rendus. Il le savait, il connaissait son parrain de cœur, il était trop jeune pour lui, il était comme un neveu pour ne pas dire un fils, et il se considérait comme indigne du moindre amour. Harry avait toujours su que son amour pour Remus serait voué à l’échec, mais il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de prendre soin de ce sentiment qui le réchauffait de l’intérieur et qui lui permettait de faire face à chaque nouveau jour.

Il n’avait même pas détesté Nymphadora lorsqu’ils s’étaient mis ensemble. Il avait eu mal, horriblement mal, mais il savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait jamais être à la place de la jeune femme, alors il s’était contenté d’être heureux pour Remus, rejetant la douleur pour ne garder que l’amour qu’il lui portait, comme une chose fragile à protéger – c’était exactement ce que ses sentiments étaient. Plusieurs semaines après un mariage qui avait été difficile pour lui, son loup-garou adoré était venu à lui, avec l’intention de le suivre dans sa quête des Horcruxes quelle qu’en soit l’issue et pour la première fois, ils s’étaient disputés. Violemment. Harry avait fait en sorte de le renvoyer auprès de Nymphadora et leur enfant à naître, alors qu’il aurait voulu qu’il reste avec lui. Mais il savait qu’il ne voulait pas l’accompagner pour lui, mais pour fuir son passé qui semblait se répéter.

Les longs mois qu’il passa sans nouvelles de Remus furent une torture horrible pour lui, mais finalement il était réapparu, avec un fils. Harry s’était forcé à sourire. Cependant son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Cela finirait par arriver, il le savait bien, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais cet enfant les séparait un peu plus, creusait un fossé entre eux. Le jeune Potter se souvenait d’avoir pleuré pendant de longues heures cette nuit-là, avec un sortilège de silence stratégiquement placé autour de lui pour qu’on ne l’entende pas. Il ne savait même plus s’il l’avait fait de manière instinctive, comme quand il était enfant, ou s’il avait consciemment jeté le sort. Peu importait…

Le plus dur fut quand il le revit une dernière fois, lorsqu’il utilisa la Pierre de Résurrection. Les larmes avaient été particulièrement dures à retenir alors que les fantômes de ceux qui avaient formés sa famille, l’entouraient. C’était une preuve supplémentaire que Remus était bien mort et qu’il ne reviendrait pas. Le loup-garou avait à peine semblé le trouble, la tristesse et le soupçon de colère qui l’avait envahi quand il s’était mis à parler de Tonks et de Teddy. Harry aurait voulu se jeter sur lui pour lui crier qu’il l’aimait, qu’il ne voulait pas l’entendre parler de cette femme qui l’avait enlevée à lui et de cet enfant qui était le souvenir douloureux qu’il avait aimé quelqu’un d’autre.

Mais il se contenta d’hocher la tête et il lâcha la Relique presqu’à regret. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Cadmus Peverell, à rappeler inlassablement l’esprit de son défunt amour, sans ne plus jamais pouvoir l’avoir pour lui. Sa chance était passée depuis longtemps, il ne l’avait même pas tentée. Peut-être que cela aurait changé quelque chose, tant de chemins, de possibilités s’étaient ouverts à lui lors de ses choix, mais ceux qu’il avait fait l’avaient mené à cet instant dans la Grande Salle. Et même s’il ressassait le passé et ce qu’il aurait pu changer, tout resterait tel quel.

Harry se redressa finalement de la poitrine humide de Remus sur laquelle il avait épanchée sa peine. Les larmes s’étant accumulées sur ces verres, rendaient sa vision floue, mais il vit pourtant parfaitement les mains jointes de Nymphadora et Remus. Il aurait voulu voler un baiser à son amour perdu à tout jamais, un seul, chaste, petit, rapide. Pourtant cette vision l’en empêchait, elle lui rappelait cruellement que le loup-garou en avait aimé une autre. Il sentit les larmes remonter de nouveau, mais cette fois il les refoula.

Tout était fini…

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Nous démarrons une nouvelle nuit à ce jour, les chapitres seront postés au fur et à mesure, et comme je triche un peu, cette fois il y aura deux chapitres par jour, de quoi tenir la semaine ou presque.

Bon, pas encore de Mycroft en vue, mais il sera bientôt là, ne vous en faites pas. L’idée d’Harry amoureux de Remus est venue toute seule, mais j’espère que vous l’aimez malgré tout et que vous n’avez pas trop pleuré… J’ose vous dire que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux (je suis très empathique envers les personnages sur lesquels j’écris) mais je les ai vaillamment retenu (j’aurais eu du mal à expliquer avec sérieux pourquoi je m’étais mise à pleurer lol)


	2. Thème 2 : Automate

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort 

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus)

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Automate_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure. 

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez ! 

Bonne lecture ;) 

**°0o0°**

**_Vivre au jour le jour_ **

**…**  

Du bruit attira son attention alors qu’il se baladait lentement dans les rues de Londres. Son corps bougea avant même qu’il n’y pense et il se retrouva bientôt accroupi derrière une poubelle, à l’affut du moindre bruit. Il entendit distinctement le bruit d’une sécurité qui se désactivait. Apparemment, il était tombé sur un mec armé d’un pistolet ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Il pensa à sortir de sa cachette pour aller chercher un policier et c’était ce qu’il allait faire, quand il entendit le bruit d’une gâchette commençant lentement à s’enclencher.

Il réagit instinctivement et il bondit de derrière la poubelle pour se jeter sur l’un des deux individus. Si ce n’était pas l’agresseur, il empêcherait la victime de se faire toucher et si c’était l’inverse, cela reviendrait au même. Quand il sentit le canon d’une arme à feu cogner contre son épaule – heureusement l’homme ne tira pas malgré sa surprise – il sut qu’il tenait l’agresseur et automatiquement, il le plaqua brutalement au sol, une main autour de son cou pour le mettre en position de faiblesse et son autre main retenant le poignet de la main agrippé à l’arme à feu.

Ce n’était pas chez les sorciers qu’il avait appris de tels gestes, loin de là. Mais cela faisait plus de cinq ans maintenant qu’il n’avait plus de contact avec le monde magique. Les sorciers l’avaient abandonné, jeté dans les égouts lorsque les premiers problèmes étaient survenus. Il aurait pu le supporter, après tout il ne s’était jamais inquiété de leur avis, contrairement à ce qu’ils pensaient tous. Mais peu à peu, ses amis l’avaient aussi quitté, ne voulant plus rien avoir affaire avec lui, le Héros déchu. Trahis, il s’était raccroché à la seule chose qu’il avait encore, le petit Teddy qu’il avait décidé d’adopter de manière officielle.

Il avait eu besoin de temps, et au début il s’était contenté d’être là pour Andromeda et le bébé, comme il l’avait promis à Remus, puis il s’était attaché à ce petit bonhomme, le dernier souvenir de son défunt amour. La grand-mère du petit garçon l’avait toujours acceptée chez elle avec joie, heureuse de le voir venir sans faute s’occuper de Teddy. Ce fut à elle qu’elle parla la première de son envie d’adopter le petit loup, et si elle avait été surprise, elle avait acceptée. Elle fut également la seule à l’aider à ce faire aux changements qui se produisaient petit à petit en lui.

Mais son monde bascula le jour où il se rendit au Ministère pour signer les papiers d’adoptions de Teddy. Il avait vaguement entendu parler du changement de Ministre, c’était ce qui avait ralenti les procédures pour obtenir la garde de son filleul, mais il n’avait rien dit et s’était contenté d’accepter cela, tant qu’à la fin il devenait le père de Teddy. Pourtant ce ne fut pas la femme en charge de son dossier qui l’accueillit dans son bureau, mais une dizaine de Mangemorts, ainsi que le nouveau Ministre en personne. La suite ne fut jamais rendue officielle, mais sa mort fut souhaitée. C’était tout ce qu’il y avait à dire. On avait voulu le faire disparaître car il gênait. On voulait le transformer en martyr pour servir les intérêts d’un autre. Alors il s’était enfui. Cela n’aurait pas dû possible, mais depuis le temps, Harry ne se préoccupait plus des limites des possibilités.

Il s’était réfugié dans le monde moldu et il n’avait jamais osé retourner chez les sorciers. Il n’avait plus personne là-bas, seuls Andromeda et Teddy attendaient sûrement son retour, impatiemment, mais il pourrait les mettre en danger et il y avait de fortes chances que leur domicile soit surveillé… Il n’avait même pas pu se glisser à Gringotts pour récupérer de l’argent, depuis que le nouveau Ministre avait pris le pouvoir, il avait réduit le nombre de passage entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, et ils étaient bien plus sécurisés, à l’aide de sorts et de la présence d’Aurors.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à louer une petite chambre dans une auberge de jeunesse, le propriétaire l’avait pris en pitié. Il avait miraculeusement trouvé un emploi, de bas étage où il ne faisait pas grand-chose, mais sa présence arrangeait son employeur. Depuis il vivait comme un automate, attendant un jour où il pourrait peut-être retourner chez lui, retourner dans la maison d’Andromeda, près de Teddy qu’il considérait comme son fils. Son fils et celui de Remus. C’était illusoire, malsain, presque fou, mais cela lui avait permis de tenir, de ne pas sombrer lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé sans plus personne, car il avait toujours Teddy. Teddy qui était un bout de Remus et qui aurait dû devenir une part de lui également.

« Monsieur ? » Fit une voix sur le côté et Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction, exposant ce qui lui avait valu ce bagne.

Ses yeux verts, autrefois intenses et brillants, étaient désormais ternes et surtout aveugles. Il avait commencé à perdre progressivement la vue après son combat contre Voldemort. L’infirmière de Poudlard n’avait rien pu faire pour l’aider, son problème était bien au-dessus de ses compétences magiques. Sa cécité l’avait empêché de devenir Auror ou de trouver un travail dans le monde sorcier. Personne ne voulait non plus d’un Héros handicapé, c’était mauvais pour l’image, il avait donc été oublié par son peuple malgré ce qu’il avait fait pour eux, et sa célébrité envolée, la grande majorité de ses amis s’étaient détournés de lui. Le reste l’avait quitté quand il avait refusé d’épouser Ginny, comme celle-ci le proclamait à tout va.

La jeune rousse croyait avoir vécu avec lui une histoire d’amour dont il n’était pas au courant. Il aurait pu sauter sur l’occasion pour oublier Remus, passer à autre chose, mais c’était trop dur, trop récent pour lui et Ginny ne l’avait jamais attiré, que ce soit sentimentalement ou physiquement. Son refus l’avait séparé des derniers amis qu’il avait encore, les Weasley lui en voulant pour cette humiliation, et Hermione et Luna croyant qu’il vivait dans le passé et qu’il refusait d’avancer en ne changeant pas.

Elles n’avaient pas entièrement tort, c’était bien pour ça aussi qu’il s’attachait si fort à Teddy, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester statique pendant des années, c’était pour cette raison qu’il avait voulu adopter Teddy, former une vraie famille avec lui, la sienne. Mais les autres n’avaient pas compris et il n’avait eu plus qu’Andromeda et son filleul pour lui. La vieille Sang-Pure lui avait tout appris, avec beaucoup de patience, pour qu’il puisse vivre par ses propres moyens et qu’il puisse s’occuper plus tard de son futur fils sans aide. Harry lui devait beaucoup et il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

C’était aussi pour cela que le propriétaire de cette auberge avait eu pitié et qu’on l’avait embauché, il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de choses et on ne lui demandait que peu de travail, il permettait à son patron de ne pas payer de taxes supplémentaires en embauchant un handicapé.

« Merci pour votre aide. » Fit une voix savoureuse et douce.

« De rien. »

Mais ce qu’Harry ne savait pas, c’était que Mycroft Holmes, l’homme qu’il venait de sauver, n’avait jamais été en danger. Peut-être que s’il avait encore été capable de voir, il s’en serrait rendu compte. Pourtant ce fut la rencontre qui changea sa vie…

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Oui, notre petit Harry est aveugle… La raison trouvera un début d’explication scientifique dans le prochain chapitre et je vous en dirais plus dans les notes. Mais donc voilà.

Je ne sais pas comment vous trouverez son rapport à Teddy, peut-être un peu malsain tout de même car il voit son filleul comme le fils qu’il aurait pu avoir avec Remus, mais il ne faut pas oublier non plus que la guerre est encore récente et surtout qu’il avait un gros chagrin sur le cœur.

Enfin bref, je ne nie pas non plus que la magie l’aide sûrement plus qu’un moldu dans sa nouvelle condition xP


	3. Thème 3 : Ardoise

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus)

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Ardoise_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

_**Repartir de zéro** _

**…**

Il ne fallut qu'une semaine à Mycroft pour trouver tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur Harry Potter. Son mystérieux sauveur, plus si mystérieux que ça. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'occuper tout seul de cet homme, qui avait pensé que le menacer avec son arme pour un peu d'argent, était la meilleure chose à faire. Il était toujours suivi, protégé, partout où il allait. Plus ou moins discrètement, cela dépendait des jours et de son emploi du temps, et il aurait très bien pu lui-même le neutraliser.

Cela l'avait véritablement choqué qu'un homme saute comme ça sur son agresseur, avec des gestes sûrs de lui. Il avait cru avoir à faire à un bon samaritain et il l'aurait remercié en conséquence, mais il était resté plusieurs longues minutes sans bouger et ne faisant rien d'autre que de tenir l'autre homme, qui avait rapidement cessé de se débattre. Il l'avait alors interpellé, pensant que peut-être son  _sauveur_  avait un problème, mais il n'avait croisé qu'un regard terne et sans vie. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris que l'autre était aveugle. Mais il l'avait fait, et cela l'avait encore plus surpris.

Avait-on déjà vu un aveugle jouer les justiciers ? Et puis, alors qu'il observait le jeune homme dont l'attention et le visage était tourné vers lui, il remarqua une cicatrice étrange sur son front. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Il avait simplement fait en sorte que le  _malfrat_  soit pris en charge par un de ses hommes pour être emmené dans un commissariat, et il avait raccompagné le jeune homme chez lui.

Ils avaient discuté un peu sur le chemin et Mycroft avait sentit que l'aveugle n'avait pas eu une vie facile, cela se voyait dans sa posture, son corps tendu et à l'affut, sa main qui revenait régulièrement vers des endroits stratégiques pour cacher une arme, sa concentration axée sur son environnement. Il n'aurait pas été aveugle que Mycroft aurait parié sa fortune qu'il accompagnait un soldat. Mais avec ce facteur à prendre en compte, il en pariait la moitié.

Ce ne fut que sur le chemin du retour qu'il se souvint de cette cicatrice et surtout où est-ce qu'il l'avait vu. Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'était précipité vers son bureau – sans courir, un gentleman ne courrait pas – pour se mettre à chercher dans les tiroirs ce sur quoi il voulait mettre la main. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver les archives de journaux étranges, dont les photos bougeaient. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour le dire, il retrouva Harry Potter, l'homme à la cicatrice, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier… Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles car malgré quelques rides de fatigue et d'anxiété, il n'avait presque pas changé. Sauf ses yeux…

Mycroft avait fait beaucoup de recherches à son sujet, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à ce jeune homme,  _Harry_ , pour qu'il se retrouve à sauver un inconnu moldu dans une ruelle, et à habiter dans une auberge de jeunesse qui n'était pas dans son meilleur état. Ce fut son enfance qui fut, à sa plus grande surprise, la plus difficile à retracer. Il n'y avait que peu d'informations à ce propos, tout juste une inscription d'une école primaire quelconque. Rien d'autre. Pas une visite médicale, pas un enregistrement décent dans une mairie. S'il n'y avait pas eu son dossier scolaire, Mycroft aurait pu se demander si Harry Potter avait vraiment vécu en Angleterre.

Le reste de son existence fut facile à suivre grâce aux journaux sorciers, la population magique anglaise semblait toujours vouloir en savoir plus sur le garçon qui les avait sauvés. Certains évènements étaient tout de même étranges et Mycroft savait reconnaître, quand il en voyait, de la manipulation d'informations. Il savait de toute manière qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier aux journalistes et à leurs publications, il s'en servait uniquement pour suivre la grande actualité dans les autres pays. Mais cela lui apporta cependant plusieurs informations cruciales : comme il s'en était douté en découvrant l'identité de son sauveur, celui-ci n'était pas aveugle de naissance, cela signifiait donc que sa soudaine cécité avait peut-être une raison médicale, le sorcier avait pour son peuple disparut depuis plusieurs années, et l'on soupçonnait visiblement les créatures magiques noires, personne n'avait essayé de le chercher et il avait laissé derrière lui des hypocrites.

Mycroft s'était sentit désolé pour le jeune homme, compatissant même, et lui qui n'avait jamais fait de sentiments pour un autre que son frère, cela le surprenait lui-même. Il avait toutefois, toujours eu un faible pour les soldats, les vétérans ou ceux souffrant de Stress Post-Traumatique, car ils se battaient pour leur pays, exécutaient des ordres qui leur permettaient de protéger leurs familles, ils risquaient leurs vies pour eux. Mycroft avait toujours énormément de respect pour eux, mais de la compassion ? C'était un sentiment bien plus fort et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Deux semaines plus tard, quand ces pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'auberge de jeunesse où résidait le Héros du monde magique, il sut que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pourtant quand Harry lui sourit gentiment lorsqu'il se présenta à lui, son esprit chassa cette pensée et il passa toute son après-midi avec le jeune homme meurtri mais qui refusait d'abandonner. Ils se revirent ainsi plusieurs fois, parfois le soir après le travail, parfois le week-end où ils passaient plus de temps ensemble. Mycroft n'osa pas dire tout de suite à Harry qu'il savait qui il était, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il ne fallait pas être devin – seulement observateur – pour deviner qu'il fuyait la magie et les sorciers comme la peste, il en avait peur…

L'aîné de la famille Holmes avait même pensé ne jamais lui dire à vrai dire. Mais quand Harry lui offrit un cadeau à Noël, avec son maigre salaire, et que son visage s'illumina quand Mycroft lui donna le petit paquet qu'il avait emballé pour lui, il n'avait pas pu lui mentir plus longtemps. Il l'avait attrapé par la main, tentative inutile pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et il lui avait tout dit. Qu'il savait qui était réellement Harry Potter, qu'il connaissait ce qu'on disait de lui, qu'il était au courant de son statut de sorcier. La réaction de son ami l'avait poussé à expliquer qui il était, un simple moldu sans lien direct avec le monde magique, mais qui travaillait sous les ordres de sa Majesté la Reine, et qu'il faisait parti de ces personnes qui connaissaient la vérité sur les sorciers.

Il y avait eu des non-dits des deux côtés, cela aurait pu rendre le début de leur relation bancale, malaisante, caduque même, mais Harry s'était détendu en comprenant qu'il n'était pas en danger. Mycroft avait eu mal à la poitrine en voyant cela. Son ami avait tout sacrifié pour la paix du monde sorcier et voilà ce qu'il avait eu en récompense, la peur, la terreur des siens…

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi Mycroft ? »

Le fonctionnaire s'était tendu à son tour, légèrement méfiant, sa position l'y obligeait après tout, on venait sans cesse vers lui pour des services, comme les autres l'avaient fait pour Harry. Cela ne le gênait pas en temps normal, il se contentait d'utiliser ces vautours à son avantage. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il était toujours célibataire à son âge et qu'il n'acceptait d'avoir des sentiments que pour son frère. Mais le fait qu'Harry,  _son premier véritable ami_ , se révèle être aussi ce genre de personne, le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ted… Teddy Lupin, mon filleul… Tu pourrais savoir comment il va ? Il… Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir avant que… qu'il… qu'il me… »

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et Mycroft maudit mille Dieux pour cela. Il attira Harry dans une étreinte, ne supportant pas la détresse immense qui se lisait dans ses yeux ternes – il s'était avéré qu'il était devenu aveugle après un arrêt cardiaque et que cela aurait pu être traité plus tôt, mais que c'était désormais irréversible – mais sa poitrine se gonfla d'une étrange fierté quand le jeune homme se détendit dans ses bras et se laissa complètement aller.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur lui. »

« Merci. » Souffla Harry en enterrant son visage dans son cou.

Le lendemain, Mycroft passa à l'auberge et paya l'ardoise laissée par Harry. Maintenant que les secrets n'étaient plus, il ne laissera pas son ami continuer à vivre dans un tel endroit. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un retirer de l'argent sur son compte Gringotts pour qu'il soit financièrement indépendant – afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise – mais il prenait soin de sa famille et Harry en faisait presque parti… N'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il tenait tant à lui et qu'il voulait le protéger à tout prix. Il le voyait comme son frère, au même titre que Sherlock.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les précédents, mais écrit dans la même période de temps ! XD

Sinon donc, nous commençons petit à petit à rapprocher Mycroft et Harry, même si pour ce dernier ce n'est pas encore clair et visible, cela viendra plus tard, parce qu'il a beaucoup de travail à faire sur lui-même. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimez la manière dont Mycroft nie ses sentiments ? mdr

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ouvrira bientôt les yeux lui-aussi.

Concernant la cécité d'Harry, s'est en effet possible suite à AVC (on peut considérer qu'il en a fait un lorsque Voldemort lui a lancé le Sortilège de la Mort puisque son cœur s'est arrêté), cela peut-être lié à un caillot, une baisse de pression au niveau des artères reliées aux yeux, ou à un gonflement du disque optique (lié au nerf optique).

Voilà pour infos.


	4. Thème 4 : Moi

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus)

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Moi_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

_**Ce que je cache dans mon cœur** _

**…**

J'essayais de ne pas laisser mon esprit dériver loin de mon travail et de mes obligations. Je devais traiter des dossiers importants et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Toute mon attention revenait irréversiblement vers lui.  _Lui_ , ce jeune homme que j'avais recueilli chez moi sur un coup de tête… J'avais pris cette décision comme ça, sans y réfléchir avant et cela m'avais autant choqué que lui à vrai dire. Pourtant je n'en n'avais rien montré, car je valais mieux que ça.

J'avais pendant un certain temps, comparé ce que je ressentais pour Harry, à ce que je ressentais pour Sherlock, les sentiments d'un frère à un autre. Je pensais sincèrement voir le sorcier aveugle comme un petit frère à protéger, à surveiller de loin, comme je le faisais tout le temps avec Sherlock. Je m'étais attaché à ce garçon, qui m'avait défendu d'un agresseur alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, nous voir. Je pensais être son ami, mais depuis que j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir s'installer avec moi, tout a changé.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, tout s'est fait avant même que je me rende compte. Et j'aurais sûrement à ne rendre compte de rien si je n'avais pas dû reporter un rendez-vous qui aurait dû se dérouler au moment où je dinais avec Harry. Mon interlocuteur, un homme avec lequel je faisais des affaires depuis longtemps, avait été surpris de mon refus et il était tout de suite sauté à la conclusion que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. C'était à moitié vrai. Harry n'était pas… Harry n'avait pas cette place dans ma vie, mais je tenais à lui et la famille était toujours passée en premier.

C'est ce dont je me suis convaincu sur le moment. Mais quand je suis rentré ce soir-là, je me suis rendu compte pour la première fois que je n'étais pas exténué par mon travail, que je me portais bien, que je mangeais plus sainement et que je vivais avec des horaires plus  _humaines_. Anthea, mon assistante personnelle, ne m'appelait plus à des heures indues de la nuit, préférant attendre que j'arrive au bureau pour me faire part des dernières nouvelles, des derniers problèmes. Bien sûr, je ramenais toujours un peu de travail à faire chez moi, mais justement, avant je traitais ses papiers et ses dossiers au bureau…

C'était étrange de se rendre compte à quel point je m'étais attaché à la vie que je partageais avec Harry, car c'était bien pour lui que j'avais petit à petit changé mon mode de vie. Au début, j'avais simplement voulu rester près de lui, pour qu'il ne se mette pas à penser que j'allais l'abandonner, le dîner à deux s'était donc imposé de lui-même, sans que cela me gêne. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est suite à une remarque d'Harry sur mon état de fatigue, que j'ai commencé à partir plus tôt pour faire des nuits complètes. Le sorcier me faisait parfois quelques remarques anodines qui changeaient totalement ma façon de vivre.

Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est dangereux ou non, qu'il ait un tel pouvoir sur moi et surtout… Je ne sais toujours pas si mes réactions sont réellement celles d'un grand frère pour un petit frère… Non, inutile de me voiler la face, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'attitude avec Sherlock. Evidemment, c'était pour protéger cet idiot que j'ai commencé à gravir les échelons pour devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, mais ces remarques n'ont jamais eu cet effet sur moi. Sinon je ne serais sûrement pas celui qu'il appelle son «  _meilleur ennemi_  ». Mais Harry y arrivait lui.

Il y avait également autre chose, une chose qui me poussais à refuser de voir l'aveugle comme son petit frère, car jamais je n'avais pensé à cela avec Sherlock, cela faisait même naître un profond dégoût en moi, alors qu'avec Harry… Eh bien c'était tout le contraire. J'avais encore du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même, mais j'avais bel et bien une attirance physique pour le sorcier. A la maison, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir le toucher, le frôler, glisser une main sur sa hanche quand je devais passer derrière lui pour attraper quelque chose, respirer son odeur à chaque fois que j'étais assez près de lui, mon corps agissait très souvent sans mon consentement.

Pour moi qui me vantait de pouvoir me contrôler – sauf quand Sherlock se mettait en danger, je devais avouer que dans ces moments-là, je perdais mon sang-froid – je savais que cela signifiait que je m'étais irrémédiablement attaché à Harry… Je… l'aimais… Ce n'était pas si dur de le penser, mais ça l'était beaucoup plus de l'accepter. Car cela signifiait que je permettais à quelqu'un d'entrer dans mon intimité, mais n'était-ce pas ce que je faisais déjà ? Harry habitait chez moi uniquement parce que je lui avais demandé, je rentrais tôt uniquement pour dîner avec lui, je dormais normalement de longues nuits uniquement pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je passais toujours un peu plus de temps à la maison uniquement pour profiter de sa présence.

Harry ne m'avait jamais rien demandé et je ne sais pas si cela me frustre de ne pas pouvoir lui être utile ou si cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'il n'est pas avec moi juste pour ce que je pourrais matériellement lui offrir. Naturellement, il me demande de temps à autre des nouvelles de son filleul, et presque fils, mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'il m'ait réclamé. Sinon il continuait son travail dans cette entreprise de seconde zone, payé pour être un handicapé, et utilisait toujours son argent pour ses courses.

J'ai essayé de le pousser à chercher un autre métier, dans des milieux où ses sens accrus pourraient être valorisés, mais Harry n'avait jamais dépassé le niveau scolaire de primaire et il refusait de falsifier des dossiers – oui, je le lui avais proposé, ce n'était pas si gênant car une cellule était créée dans cette optique, pour permettre aux sorciers qui souhaitaient revenir du côté moldu, ou s'y installer, d'avoir une existence légale et solide parmi eux – non seulement par problème d'éthique, mais aussi par peur que l'on remonte sa trace.

Il avait confiance en moi quand je lui disais que je le protègerais, que je ne laisserais pas les sorciers lui faire de mal, mais sa peur était plus forte que tous les mots réconfortants que j'aurais pu lui souffler, alors je n'avais pas insisté. Cela me gênait pourtant qu'il soit autant méprisé et j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, lui rendre la vie plus agréable… Je l'aimais, vraiment profondément, je m'en rendais compte chaque jour, pourtant je ne savais pas si lui éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour moi et ça me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir lui dire que je l'aimais…

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fini.

J'ai quelques personnes qui me disent que les sentiments de Mycroft vont trop vites, etc, mais je vais vous dire clairement que non. Pour vous cela ne fait que 3/4 chapitres, certes, mais je n'ai quasiment donné aucune notion de temps dans mes chapitres, vous ne pouvez donc pas savoir depuis quand Mycroft et Harry se connaissent, etc. De ce que vous en savez, cela pourrait deux jours, trois ans ou un mois. Donc vous ne pouvez pas dire que ça va trop vite puisque vous ne savez pas, et na ! xP Vous pouvez toujours dire que ça va trop vite maintenant ? XD

Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire cette fois, à part que nous serons du côté d'Harry et de ses sentiments cette fois !

A demain donc !


	5. Thème 5 : Droit

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.  

 **Rating** **:**  K  

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort   

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus)  

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Droit_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.   

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !   

Bonne lecture ;)   

**°0o0°**

**_Ce que tu_** ** _cache_** ** _s_** ** _dans_** ** _t_** ** _on cœur_**  

**…**

Harry était assis dans le canapé, attendant le retour de Mycroft du bureau. Il devait être presque vingt heure trente, du moins il le supposait puisque l’horloge de l’appartement avait retentie huit fois depuis un certain moment maintenant. Bien sûr, sa perception du temps pouvait également être faussée par son attente, mais toujours était-il qu’il attendait son hôte et qu’il était plus de vingt heure. Cela faisait longtemps que Mycroft n’était pas rentré aussi tard et cela l’inquiétait un peu, même s’il n’avait pas compris dans un premier temps, pourquoi son aîné s’était mis à rentrer plus tôt du jour au lendemain.

Finalement son  _colocataire_  rentra avant que l’horloge ne sonne vingt-et-une heure et Harry se détendit légèrement dans le canapé, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever pour venir l’accueillir, sachant qu’il y avait un gros pourcentage de chance… de risque ! qu’il trébuche sur lui. Il était Harry Potter après tout, le garçon qui arrivait à s’attirer les pires problèmes ou les pires humiliations. Il attendit donc que son  _ami_  soit assez près pour se tourner vers lui – ou du moins dans sa direction – et lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison.

Il ne savait pas, mais Mycroft le regarda avec chaleur – comme à chaque fois qu’Harry disait cette petite phrase en fait – et une certaine anxiété. L’homme s’était mis d’accord sur ses sentiments, mais Harry était-il seulement gay ?

« Je suis rentrée. Désolé d’avoir mis autant de temps. »

« Ce n’est pas grave, je suppose que tu avais une réunion de dernière minute. » Et il n’y avait en effet aucune accusation dans sa voix. « Tout va bien Mycroft ? Ça ne s’est pas bien passé au bureau ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même, ayant perçu une certaine tension dans sa voix.

« Tout s’est bien passé et je vais bien, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. » Lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire, heureux qu’Harry tienne autant à lui.

Le sorcier lui répondit en hochant la tête, mais il ne pouvait réprimer entièrement son appréhension. Mycroft était rapidement devenu un ami pour lui, quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir de nouveau. Il avait Andromeda, mais elle était plus une grand-mère pour lui, et Teddy était son filleul. Ses autres amis s’étaient petit à petit détournés de lui, à cause de son handicap, puis de son refus d’épouser Ginny – elle ne l’aimait pas, elle n’avait eu qu’un béguin pour la célébrité qu’il était et dont elle avait entendu l’histoire étant plus jeune. Dans le monde moldu, il s’était efforcé de rester loin des autres et personne n’avait de toute façon voulu prendre le temps d’apprendre à le connaître. Sa cécité était une fois de plus une caractéristique rédhibitoire pour la majorité, et son amitié demandait trop d’efforts pour les autres.

Pourtant avec Mycroft, ce fut différent et il apprécia rapidement sa présence. Il n’aurait pas su dire pourquoi à l’époque et même maintenant, alors qu’il en savait plus sur l’homme, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir donner une raison à son attachement. Il s’était rendu compte que l’homme n’avait pas besoin d’être protégé, au contraire, alors qu’il était celui qui l’avait sauvé, Mycroft faisait tout pour le préserver du monde extérieur. Mais là où Harry aurait trouvé cela étouffant avec quelqu’un d’autre, il appréciait plus que de raison la sollicitude de son hôte. 

Il bataillait longuement en journée, sur les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour celui-ci. Etait-ce réellement que de l’amitié ? Ron n’avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui pourtant. Il y avait des similitudes et en même temps, ce n’était pas la même chose. C’était pareil avec l’amour qu’il avait eu pour Remus, cela y ressemblait, sans que ce soit identique. C’était difficile à expliquer, comme s’il se situait dans un entre deux. Puis il avait compris, il avait aimé Remus pendant plusieurs années, même après sa mort, mais ses sentiments pour le loup-garou avaient toujours été entachés par la peur, la solitude, la tristesse et la douleur. Alors que cette fois, peut-être qu’il avait une chance…  _peut-être_ …

Néanmoins, il n’avait jamais rien dit à Mycroft sur cette petite boule chaleureuse qui grandissait en lui, comme il n’avait jamais rien dit à Remus, par peur de se faire rejeter et par peur de perdre l’espoir, la seule chose qui lui permettait d’avancer dans ce monde. Et il y avait Remus aussi… Il l’aimait toujours, profondément. Cet amour était ancré dans son cœur, solidement attaché et indélogeable. Harry avait l’impression de trahir ces sentiments en tombant amoureux de Mycroft. On ne pouvait pas avoir de cœur assez grand pour autant d’amour, ce n’était pas possible. A un moment donné, il devrait faire un choix entre Remus et Mycroft, il le savait, ce n’était pas possible qu’il continue à aimer les deux, il en était persuadé.

Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il avait tué Remus… Peut-être pas de ses propres mains, mais il l’avait mené à la mort, ce serait trop cruel d’oublier à quel point il l’aimait. Ne disait-on pas que les proches et les êtres chers continuaient pour toujours de vivre à travers nos souvenirs et nos sentiments ? Harry ne voulait pas que Remus meurt une deuxième fois, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il ne le supporterait pas… C’était pour cela qu’il n’avait rien dit à Mycroft, laissant malgré tous ses sentiments prendre chaque jour un peu plus de place, tout en appréciant ce temps passé aux côtés de l’homme.

Pourtant, quand l’aîné des frères Holmes prit la parole, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de souhaiter que quelque chose se passe, que leur relation avance, ou même démarre tout simplement.

« Je vais faire ça bien, de manière droite. Harry… Est-ce que… les hommes t’attirent ? »

Harry sentit une petite pointe d’angoisse dans son cœur, mais surtout une grande bouffée de chaleur car il avait entendu l’espoir dans le ton de Mycroft, le même qu’il ressentait en lui. Malgré Remus, malgré ses résolutions, malgré ses peurs, il voulait espérer, il voulait croire au bonheur. C’était ce qui l’avait maintenu en vie toutes ses années. Il s’humidifia les lèvres qui, comme sa gorge, étaient soudainement sèches.

« Si… Si je te disais oui ? »

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Et j’arrête là ! XD

Oui, c’est un sadique, mais je pense que vous vous doutez de la suite et j’arrivais à la fin de l’heure, donc je me suis dit, ça passera… Est-ce que ça passe ? lol

Dans le prochain thème, Mycroft aura une surprise pour Harry.

Sinon, pour répondre à  **Bloblo** , oui vous aurez le droit à une réaction de Sherlock, mais je ne pense pas que John sera de la partie, cela reste à voir ;)

Allez, à la prochaine !


	6. Thème 6 : Paix

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.   

 **Rating** **:**  K+ (pour des allusions)

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort    

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus)   

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Paix_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.    

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !    

Bonne lecture ;)    

**°0o0°**

**_En paix avec soi-même_ **

**…**  

Harry prenait l’air dans le domaine de la maison de Mycroft. Chaque matin, il faisait une petite balade pour bien démarrer la journée, même s’il ne pouvait pas apprécier le paysage qui l’entourait, il parvenait à suivre le petit chemin de pierre qui le faisait traverser le jardin. Il s’arrêtait parfois pour respirer les parfums qui s’élevaient des différentes fleurs du jardin. Il ne savait pas quelle fleur associer à quel parfum, mais il le sentait quand ce n’était pas la même. Il profitait surtout de cette promenade matinale pour prendre l’air, et jouir des rayons du soleil, des gouttes de pluie, de l’humidité ambiante, du vent soufflant dans ses cheveux ou des flocons de neige sur sa peau, selon le temps.

Cela lui faisait toujours un bien fou de sortir ainsi tous les matins de donner quelques minutes à la nature. Il laissait aussi couler sa magie dans la terre dans ses moments-là, autant pour alimenter les barrières magiques qu’il avait installé autour de la maison de Mycroft, que pour nourrir la nature et la remercier. Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de participer aux fêtes magiques – il ne parlait pas de Noël ou Halloween, mais bien de Samhain ou Yule. Andromeda avait commencé à lui enseigner les rites magiques qui permettaient à la Nature et à la Grand Magie, de continuer à proliférer, et c’était également un moyen de les remercier d’être nés sorciers. Cependant, installé dans le monde moldu, faire des rituels magiques auraient attirés l’attention des sorciers et des moldus sur lui.

Toutefois, depuis qu’il était installé chez Mycroft, il s’était remis à pratiquer ce genre de magie, sachant qu’aucun radar du Ministère ne s’activerait pour lui, étant donné qu’il séjournait chez un moldu ayant conscience de l’existence de l’autre monde. Cela ne l’avait pas non seulement calmé, lui et sa magie, mais il avait commencé à voir les changements dont Andromeda lui avait parlé il y a longtemps. La Magie était bonne et elle rendait ce qu’on lui donnait, selon l’ancienne fille Black, il y avait une forte chance qu’à force de pratiquer des rituels magiques traditionnels, il finirait par avoir une compensation pour sa cécité.

Harry n’était pas certain que sa grand-mère de cœur ait pensé à _ça_ , mais en effet, petit à petit il obtenait un dédommagement. Il ne pourrait jamais voir de nouveau, c’était impossible car son corps physique était endommagé, mais la magie avait petit à petit commencée à s’accumuler dans ses yeux et il parvenait à discerner la magie qui vivait en toute chose. Ce n’était pas encore très précis, et il ne voyait que très peu de choses pour l’instant – seulement les fortes concentrations en magie – mais il avait l’impression que sa nouvelle _vue_ semblait s’améliorer au fur et à mesure. Il versait donc chaque matin toujours un peu de sa magie dans la nature pour remercier la Magie pour ce cadeau.

Soudain, quelque chose se cogna dans son dos et deux bras minces l’entourèrent avec autant de force possible. Un sourire naquit immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Il devrait y être habitué depuis le temps, cela faisait auprès tout quatre mois maintenant que sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, mais il appréciait toujours la chance qu’il avait. Se retournant, il saisit son fils sous les aisselles et le soulevant dans ses bras, fondant de bonheur en entendant le gazouillement émit par le garçon.

« Papa. » Gazouilla-t-il de nouveau. « Daddy a appelé, c’est l’heure du petit déjeuné ! »

« Il est déjà si tard ? Heureusement que tu as là, mon grand garçon, pour me prévenir. »

« Eh oui, je suis super génial nan ? »

« Oui, tu l’es. » Rigola Harry en parsemant son visage de petits baisers.

Il se régala du rire ravi de celui qui était auparavant son filleul et qui était devenu son fils adoptif depuis trois mois. Teddy ne ratait jamais une occasion pour l’appeler « Papa », comme il lui avait promis qu’il pourrait le faire plus d’un an plus tôt. Mycroft était devenu « Daddy » très rapidement, le semi-lycanthrope ayant décidé que puisque le moldu était _l’amoureux de son Papa_ , alors il serait son Daddy.

Harry ne l’avait jamais su, mais Mycroft avait créé une identité moldue pour Harry et Teddy, avant même qu’ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble, œuvrant pour que le parrain et son filleul soit réunis. Il avait même rencontré Andromeda, quelques jours avant qu’il ne se jette à l’eau et ne demande à Harry de sortir avec lui, après avoir eu la confirmation que son cadet pourrait s’intéresser à lui. La vieille femme lui avait un peu rappelé sa mère et si au début elle s’était montrée méfiante, dès que le sujet dériva sur Harry, elle se détendit et Mycroft put lui expliquer ce qu’il voulait faire.

Teddy était donc devenu le fils adoptif d’Harry il y a trois mois, pour le monde moldu. Le monde sorcier n’en savait rien, pourtant cette adoption était également effective chez eux. Quand Mycroft lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, le sorcier lui avait sauté dans les bras et l’avait embrassé avec une fougue dont le fonctionnaire s’en souvenait encore. Cela lui avait fait un peu bizarre au début, de voir un enfant débarquer soudain chez lui et il lui avait fallu un certain temps d’adaptation, mais le petit Teddy était bien trop attachant pour qu’il ne se prenne pas d’affection pour lui. Du jour au lendemain, il avait obtenu un petit-ami et un beau-fils, mais il savait déjà que l’enfant viendrait forcément avec Harry, il avait juste pensé que cela ne se ferait pas tout de suite, pour qu’ils aient le temps de s’habituer l’un à l’autre.

L’arrivée rapide de Teddy avait donc un peu freiné l’avancement de leur relation, et si Mycroft n’en montrait rien, Harry savait qu’il en était légèrement frustré. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Andromeda de garder son petit-fils une semaine ou deux, afin de passer ce temps avec son compagnon. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à dire, des histoires et un passé à se raconter, et peut-être que… peut-être qu’ils pourraient essayer de sauter le pas… Harry n’avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec qui que ce soit et mine de rien, cela le rendait assez nerveux et cela l’effrayait un peu.

Mais il… il _aimait_ Mycroft, réellement. Alors il voulait faire avec lui. Son amour pour Remus ne s’était pas tari, mais finalement, il avait cessé d’être aussi vif, s’atténuant petit à petit, se faisant plus discret au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments pour Mycroft grandissaient. Au final, il était heureux. Harry pouvait le dire, l’affirmer, _il était heureux_. Une chose à laquelle il n’avait plus pensé depuis longtemps. Il était en paix avec lui-même et en s’approchant de la cuisine où son compagnon les attendant, Teddy dans les bras, Harry se dit qu’il ferait tout pour que cela ne cesse jamais.

Il se demanda même si son bonheur pourrait être plus grand une fois que les choses seraient bien à plats entre lui et Mycroft et qu’ils auront passé le cap du lit. Ce dernier le rendait nerveux et pourtant il était assez impatient d’y aller dans son lit, si c’était avec Mycroft, il faisait des rêves de plus en plus indécents et il avait hâte de pouvoir les comparer avec la réalité.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

BAM ! Terminé pour ce chapitre !

Je me suis mal exprimée dans ma note de mon dernier chapitre, je m’en suis rendu compte après coup puisque je disais que Mycroft _allait_ avoir une surprise pour Harry dans ce chapitre, alors qu’en fait Mycroft _avait fait_ une surprise à Harry. Enfin bref. Mycroft a donc permis à Harry d’adopter Teddy du côté moldu et s’il connait le nom de ses parents, il ne sait pas qu’Harry était amoureux de Remus. D’ailleurs, Harry va lui dire, mais il lui dira aussi que c’est lui qu’il aime, etc.

Peut-être que j’en parlerais un peu dans le prochain chapitre, à voir.

Allez, bonne lecture les petits !


	7. Thème 7 : Récompense

**Disclaimer  :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat. 

 **Rating** **:**  K 

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort  

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus) 

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Récompense_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.  

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !  

Bonne lecture ;)  

**°0o0°**

**_La Couronne d’Angleterre_ **

**…**   

 Teddy regardait ses deux pères depuis le pas de la porte de leur chambre. Daddy était en train de nouer la cravate de Papa, ils étaient tous les deux très bien habillés et très beaux, du moins d’après lui et en tenant compte des compliments qu’ils se faisaient l’un à l’autre. Lui-aussi allait bientôt être tout beau, comme ses pères.

Il avait hâte depuis qu’il avait vu les vêtements ramenés par Daddy. Il n’avait pas tout compris, mais ils avaient rendez-vous avec la Reine aujourd’hui, celle d’Angleterre même ! Et apparemment Papa allait devenir chevalier ou quelque chose comme ça. Teddy était très fier de son Papa et il rêvait déjà de le rendre fier à son tour.

Quand Daddy et Papa commencèrent à s’embrasser, Teddy glapit et plaqua ses petites mains sur son visage. Pourtant ses doigts s’écartèrent et il regarda _discrètement_ ses deux pères s’embrasser et se sourire tendrement, il aimait les voir si heureux. Daddy attrapa du gel pour cheveux et commença à lisser le nid d’oiseau de Papa en arrière, il était encore plus cool comme ça. Puis ils se tournèrent vers lui et Teddy sut que c’était son tour, il sautilla jusqu’à sa chambre, impatient d’être lui-aussi habillé avec de beaux habits.

Harry et Mycroft le regardèrent s’éloigner et échangèrent un sourire amusé. La vue du jeune sorcier s’était encore davantage améliorée et maintenant sa perception du monde ressemblait à peu de chose près à une vision thermique, mais au lieu de voir les températures, il percevait la magie ambiante. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir les détails et il ne pourrait sûrement jamais _voire_ réellement à quoi Mycroft et Teddy ressemblaient, mais il percevait bien mieux son environnement.

Des lèvres taquines et aimantes, qu’il connaissait bien et qu’il aimait par-dessus tout, vinrent jouer avec le coin de sa bouche, attirant son attention. Ses mains remontèrent lentement sur les épaules de Mycroft et ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa nuque. Les mains de son _amant_ se posèrent sur sa taille, jusqu’à le rapprocher lentement de lui. Il pencha la tête légèrement en arrière et un nez frôla son cou tendu, tendit que des baisers étaient déposés au niveau de sa clavicule.

« Tu es magnifique. » Murmura Mycroft.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Les yeux d’Harry n’avaient pas retrouvés leur clarté et leur intensité d’antan, mais un feu déterminé brûlait désormais au creux de ses pupilles et Mycroft pouvait affirmer avec suffisance que c’était grâce à lui, il en était fier. Quand il voyait son compagnon si beau, un petit doute persistait tout de même, il se demandait s’il méritait vraiment Harry, si les années qui les séparaient n’étaient pas un obstacle qui finirait par les séparer.

Il était aussi surpris que son compagnon n’attire pas plus les regards que ça. C’était à peine si on se retournait sur son passage, les anglais ne le faisaient que lorsqu’il passait un bras autour de sa taille ou lorsqu’ils se prenaient la main. Etaient-ils donc tous aveugles ? Sûrement… et à vrai dire cela l’arrangeait, car ainsi il n’avait pas à craindre qu’on lui vole son sorcier.

Comme d’habitude, Harry rougit doucement, il n’était toujours pas habitué aux compliments malgré tout ceux que lui faisait Mycroft. Mais un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur le cœur de son amant, appréciant la sensation sécuritaire et le battement calme, avant de lui répondre un simple :

« Toi aussi. »

Mais là où Mycroft parlait principalement de son physique, car l’apparence avait toujours été ce que les humains voyaient en premier, Harry parlait de l’âme même de son homme. Ne pouvait plus voir et apprécier la beauté physique, le jeune sorcier était d’autant plus sensible à la beauté intérieure.

Bien sûr, Mycroft aimait également Harry pour son caractère, mais les mots de son amant étaient toujours bien plus fort que les siens. Pourtant, le fonctionnaire étant avare de mots et de compliments – même si cela commençait à changer avec Harry – le sorcier n’en n’appréciait que plus ce qu’il lui disait.

Un petit trépignement se fit entendre dans le couloir et les deux hommes rigolèrent, Teddy semblait bien pressé de se rendre à cette cérémonie. La Reine avait tenue à récompenser Harry pour son acte de bravoure dans la guerre contre Voldemort, elle avait énormément insisté auprès de Mycroft pour ça. Secrètement, elle souhaitait également rencontrer l’homme qui rendait si heureux son plus fidèle ami. Celui-ci n’avait pas voulu embêter Harry avec ça, il savait à quel point il n’aimait pas la célébrité ou les titres redondant.

Quand il en avait finalement parlé à son compagnon, il s’était attendu à ce que celui-ci refuse, et il aurait voulu qu’il le fasse à vrai dire – il voulait protéger son amant de tout et de tous, et ce titre ne l’aiderait pas dans sa tâche. Mais Harry avait grandi, il avait muri et surtout… Il ne s’agissait pas cette fois de journalistes, d’inconnus ou de qui que ce soit d’autre, on parlait de la Reine d’Angleterre, _the Queen of United Kingdom_ , ce n’était pas n’importe qui.

Alors il avait réfléchi, longuement. Ce qui l’avait décidé en réalité – car il avait de nombreux arguments pour et contre – ce fut son envie de rendre Mycroft fier de lui et se hisser à sa hauteur, ou du moins s’en rapprocher. Alors il avait dit oui. Il avait toujours cette peur en lui, de finir par devenir indésirable, d’être un poids, même si cela ne venait que de son enfance, tout comme sa gêne lorsqu’il recevait des compliments. Cela demanderait du temps et peut-être même, ne se débarrasserait-il jamais de ces petites habitudes, mais Mycroft l’aimait quand même et prenait soin de lui.

Comme d’habitude, le fonctionnaire se mit à faire des plans, afin que la cérémonie reste uniquement intime, tout comme le dîner qui devait suivre, ainsi que l’information. Jamais les médias n’en seraient informés, même si cela ferait désormais parti de son dossier administratif. Personne ne s’amusait à fouiller les dossiers administratifs de toute façon, sauf peut-être Sherlock et des agents du gouvernement… Toujours était-il qu’il avait tout fait pour qu’Harry soit préservé du tapage médiatique.

« On devrait aller voir Teddy, il nous attend. » Murmura Harry à son intention.

« Oui, on pourrait peut-être demander à Andromeda de le garder pendant le prochain week-end d’ailleurs. » Proposa innocemment Mycroft en sortant à ses côtés, une main posée sur sa hanche.

Harry rigola – non il ne gloussait pas – avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, ayant parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de ce que son compagnon lui proposait. Mais malgré sa gêne, un sourire avide étira ses lèvres. C’était parfois contraignait de devoir ainsi choisir leurs moments d’intimités, mais ils devaient encore être attentifs à Teddy la nuit en cas de cauchemars et de toute façon, Andromeda était toujours ravie de s’occuper de son petit-fils.

« C’est une très bonne idée, je l’appellerais demain. » Proposa-t-il.

Il ne reçut qu’un baiser possessif dans le cou, comme seule réponse. La semaine prochaine serait sûrement très longue.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, eh oui… Et dans le prochain chapitre, on terminera sur une rencontre entre Mycroft, Harry, Sherlock et John !

Pour le titre, il faisait donc référence à la Reine Elisabeth, et à la cérémonie pour laquelle Harry et Mycroft se prépare. Les trois premiers paragraphes étaient d’ailleurs principalement vu comme si nous étions Teddy, c’était donc fait exprès ;)

Voilà, c’est tout pour ce chapitre, je vous dis à très rapidement !


	8. Thème 8 : Ballerine

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.  

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort   

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft x Harry (sous-entendu Harry → Remus)  

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Ballerine_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.   

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mycroft et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !   

Bonne lecture ;)   

**°0o0°**

**_Le Début de la Fin_ **

**…**

Mycroft soupira doucement, il n’aurait pas cru qu’un jour son frère l’exaspèrerait _à ce point_.

Il était venu avec Harry au théâtre pour assister à un ballet. Teddy était chez Andromeda et ils devaient après le spectacle se rendre dans un petit restaurant pour finir la soirée tranquillement. Ils seraient ensuite rentré chez eux et ils auraient sûrement passé le reste de la nuit au lit, à apprécier le corps de l’autre. En fait, cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés – ou plutôt qu’Harry avait _sauvé_ Mycroft d’une petite racaille. Ils n’avaient pas encore de date de _couple_ , ils célébraient donc en attendant leur rencontre.

Cela aurait dû donc être une bonne soirée, une soirée juste pour eux deux. Mais Sherlock était arrivé et pour la première fois, Mycroft aurait préféré qu’il ne soit pas là. Heureusement pour lui, Harry était allé saluer et féliciter une des ballerines du spectacle, il n’aurait donc pas à supporter l’attitude désastreuse de son frère. Evidemment, ce dernier se croyant au centre du monde, il croyait que son aîné se trouvait ici pour le surveiller. Apparemment, Sherlock avait aidé à résoudre une sombre affaire de meurtres et de chantages, qui plainait au-dessus de cette troupe, et on lui avait offert des places en remerciement.

Ils s’étaient croisés en sortant de leurs loges respectives et Mycroft n’avait qu’une envie, retourner dans la sienne. Il n’était pas d’humeur ce soir à supporter l’arrogance de son frère, qui le regardait de haut. Ce devait être une soirée spéciale pour Harry et lui, non pas une énième confrontation avec un petit frère qui n’appréciait pas sa présence. John, présent également, tentait de tempérer le caractère de son associé, mais cela n’avait que guère d’effet. Sherlock n’était pas dans son bon jour – ou justement l’était-il et c’était pour cela qu’il ne voulait pas lâcher Mycroft ? – et le fonctionnaire n’était pas d’humeur à jouer avec lui.

« Pour la dernière fois Sherlock, non je ne suis pas venu pour te suivre. » Répliqua encore une fois, l’homme plus âgé, sentant sa patience s’amenuiser de seconde en seconde.

« Bien sûr, je te crois mon frère, tu es tellement peu enclin à mentir après tout. »

Mycroft plissa les yeux, se retenant de serrer les poings, mais il s’apprêta à répliquer quand une main se posa dans le creux de son coude, l’apaisant immédiatement. Il se tourna vers son amant qui était enfin revenu, et qui lui posait une question silencieuse, pour savoir si tout allait bien.

« Harry ? » John sursauta et son regard se fixa immédiatement sur le nouvel arrivant, mais il soupira silencieusement de soulagement en voyant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de sa sœur. « Tu as fini ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons y aller si tu veux, sauf si… » Répondit-il en tournant son regard pâle et aveugle vers les deux autres hommes.

« Non, c’est bon, j’en avais fini avec eux. »

Mycroft allait se retourner et emmener Harry loin de son arrogant petit frère, afin d’éviter une confrontation, mais Sherlock n’en n’avait pas envie.

« Les femmes ont enfin compris qu’il fallait vous fuir, mon frère, pour que vous vous rabattiez sur des enfants ? »

Le fonctionnaire enroula possessivement un bras autour d’Harry, pour le protéger, mais ce dernier ne tressaillit même pas à l’agressivité qui émanait de Sherlock, il y était trop habitué pour cela. Pourtant au lieu de l’ignorer ou de fuir rapidement, il _regarda_ l’homme en face de lui.

« Vous devez donc être Sherlock… Mycroft m’a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous et votre intelligence. » Sherlock s’apprêtait à lui répondre un "merci" dédaigneux, mais Harry ne le lui en donna pas le temps. « Pourtant j’ai du mal à voir tout ça, vous me semblez juste… prétentieux et méprisant. »

John écarquilla les yeux devant ce petit brin d’homme. Ce n’était pas la première fois que quelqu’un parlait ainsi de Sherlock, mais ils faisaient généralement en sorte que le principal concerné ne les entende pas. Pourtant ce garçon, _Harry_ , n’avait pas hésité une seconde, devant le frère surprotecteur de Sherlock en plus.

« Bien sûr, je suppose que vous avez quelques capacités, mais si vous ne changez pas votre attitude, vous n’arriverez jamais à rien dans la vie. » Termina le jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. « Mycroft, nous devrions y aller, nous avons une réservation après tout. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’ils libèreraient la table à cause d’un retard. Ils n’en n’ont pas intérêt de toute façon. » Répliqua le susnommé, en gardant son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, le rapprochant même un peu plus de lui.

Harry sourit doucement et ils partirent sans un regard en arrière. John regarda Mycroft se pencher vers son compagnon, pour lui murmurer quelque chose l’oreille. Il arriva même à percevoir le léger rougissement qui colora la nuque d’Harry. Il était vraiment surpris que le frère de Sherlock n’ait rien dit lorsque le plus jeune s’était mis à déballer ses quatre vérités au détective. Il s’était attendu à ce que son complexe le poussa à se mettre du côté de Sherlock, même si ce dernier ne le méritait pas. Et pourtant, il n’avait rien dit, il avait même paru fier de son ami.

« C’est un jeune homme très intéressant. » Fit soudain Sherlock en regardant les deux s’éloigner.

« Tu… Tu l’as fait exprès n’est-ce pas ? » Murmura John, ne comprenant plus rien à cette famille trop spéciale pour lui.

« Hm, je ne suis pas tout à fait innocent quand à cette rencontre fortuite, c’est exact. Mais cela fait plusieurs mois que Mycroft cachait ce jeune homme de moi, comment étais-je censé le rencontrer autrement ? »

« … » John était sans voix. Les Holmes étaient vraiment trop compliqués pour son intégrité mentale. « Et donc ? Pourquoi voulais-tu le rencontrer ? Est-ce que cela t’a au moins apporté des réponses ? »

« Mon frère semble vouloir s’engager envers lui, je voulais voir si mon futur beau-frère aurait le caractère qu’il fallait. Mycroft n‘a pas besoin de quelqu’un qui acceptera tout ce qu’il dira. Surtout lorsque cela me concerne. »

John préféra taire toute réflexion, sur Sherlock prenant soin de son frère, car malgré ce qu’il venait tout juste de dire, le détective nierait quand même avec véhémence.

« Bien sûr, je vais rentrer et faire quelques recherches complémentaires. » Déclara Sherlock en prenant à son tour le chemin de la sortie.

John lui emboita le pas et n’arriva pas à rester silencieux très longtemps.

« Tu sais que tu as vraiment donné une mauvaise première impression ? Cela risque de devenir difficile entre vous. »

« Mais non, c’est un garçon intelligent. Il s’est rendu compte que je le testais. »

« Sherlock, ce qui est évident pour toi, ne l’est pas forcément… »

« Ecoute John, ce n’est pas parce qu’il est aveugle que tu dois tout de suite penser qu’il ne voit pas ce qui l’entoure. »

« … Il est aveugle ? » Demanda juste l’ancien médecin de guerre.

Il était bien plus concentré sur l’échange verbal, que sur des détails comme ça à vrai dire. Sherlock avait hâte de revoir son futur beau-frère, qui pourrait se révéler plus intéressant que la moyenne. Il ne le dirait pas, mais il était aussi heureux que son frère ait trouvé quelqu’un qui serait digne de lui… Mycroft allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa propre vie et être moins sur son dos !

**Fin**

**°0o0°**

Et tadam ! C’est terminé les petits gens ! Je termine l’histoire comme ça, tout d’abord parce que les huit chapitres et les huit heures sont passées, mais aussi parce que c’est fini… J’ai bien aimé écrire sur ce couple, même si au début j’hésitais énormément entre Mycroft et Moriarty pour cette nuit-là.

En tout cas j’espère que cela vous a plu, une fois encore c’est Sherlock qui manipule son monde et si au début il était vraiment sceptique envers Harry, il finira très certainement par l’accepter. Après tout, même s’il ne le dit pas, il tient à son frère et Mycroft est heureux avec Harry ;)

Voilà, je vous laisse donc et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine nuit ou pour une prochaine histoire.


End file.
